Frankie Foster
= red hair |family = Unnamed parents Madame Foster (grandmother) Fanny (great aunt) |Age = 22|creator = None.}} Francis "Frankie" Foster is a main character and the caretaker at her grandmother's home for imaginary friends. She is voiced by voice-acting/singing veteran, Grey DeLisle. Character description Frankie Foster is based on creator's Craig McCracken's wife Lauren Faust. She is the beautiful, caring, friendly, hard-working, sweet, capable, easygoing, attractive, but still short-tempered granddaughter of Madame Foster. According to her driver's license, she was born on July 25, 1984, is 5'8" ft tall, and weighs 127 pounds and has green eyes ("Bus the Two of Us" - picture shown below Infobox, and "Destination Imagination" - one of her eyes peeks through a window of the Foster's model). However, in The Trouble With Scribbles, Mr. Herriman said she had let the scribbles out in autumn of 1984 and she appears to be 2-4 years old in the flashback (or at least where she's old enough to talk). Frankie has apparently lived at Foster's nearly her entire life, having moved there in her early childhood. It is unclear what happened to her parents, though Frankie mentions during "Who Let the Dogs In?" that they helped her conquer her fear of ghosts when she was a child. As she grew into her teenage years, Frankie, who had spent her life in the company of imaginary friends, soon took on the role of taking care of pretty much everything at Foster's. She was placed in charge of cooking, cleaning the house, doing the laundry, running fund raisers, driving the house residents around in the multicolored bus, and otherwise taking care of her grandmother's foster friends in most ways. She occasionally shows signs of stress as a result of her many duties, though its primary source seems to be Herriman's constant over-enforcing of the house rules and that he forever expects her to work harder, despite her already full workload. She also knows about Mr. Herriman's fear of dogs as shown in "Who Let The Dogs In?" when a couple with a lost stray dog comes in and Mr. Herriman is sent into a panic, but Frankie saves him by making the couple and their dog leave and explaining that Foster's isn't an animal shelter. Mr. Herriman is still traumatized and nervous, as he knows "Dogs eat rabbits." Still, despite all her work, she does manage to maintain a social life, and is even allowed to go on the occasional date (assuming Mr. Herriman doesn't keep her working late with more chores). She is also often swayed by Bloo's "get rich quick schemes" and has proven to be an efficient ally in promoting Bloo's agendas when she feels she can get a good profit or outcome out of it. She is a fan of punk rock, as discovered in "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" and "Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals." She is also proficient in web-design, creating and maintaining the Foster's web-page (as seen in "World Wide Wabbit"). According to concept art, Frankie was originally intended to be much younger, a teenager, and much more into punk rock than she already has been shown to be. Many drawings depicted her being always angry. While her looks have changed, she always had the same shirt (depicting a stylized version of The Powerpuff Girls, another Craig McCracken creation), green zip-up, hooded sweatshirt jacket, and ponytail. Although she is generally an in-charge, no-nonsense sort of girl, Frankie can be quite charming, as seen in "Frankie My Dear," where Mac, Bloo, another imaginary friend named Prince Charming, and a pizza delivery boy named Chris all develop a crush on her, and in "Good Wilt Hunting," where two nerds (Douglas and Adam) consider her to be a vision of beauty. Frankie can be skeptical at times, as seen in "Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals," where she thinks Goofball John McGee isn't an imaginary friend because of his overly-human appearance. (Which too be fair isn't a bad thing) She also has an unhealthy addiction to Madame Foster's home-baked cookies, occasionally indulging in a feeding frenzy, first buying $1200 worth, and then $2400 (20 and 40 dozen respectively). In addition, she may have a case of road rage, especially seen in "Good Wilt Hunting," where officer Nina Valarosa, Eduardo's creator, hands out tickets for various traffic violations. She also won the election for president of the house in "Setting a President," but resigned when she found out the pay was worse than her old job (and because Mr. Herriman was devastated without his old job). Frankie also gets extremely stressed out in "Cheese A Go-Go." She has to deal with picking up imaginary friends, run errands and a lawsuit between her grandmother and Jackie Khones over a tuna sandwich. She also has problems with Cheese and the others throughout, which becomes worse when Bloo uses an observatory public address system to tell everyone (including her) that Cheese is an outer-space alien and in essence invites the creatures from other worlds to pick him up. The stressing out was also a central point on the movie Destination Imagination, where she escaped to a world to be pampered by a character named World, a face that could move around onto anything. Frankie's character design appears to be loosely based on that of Lauren Faust, the show's supervising producer (and real-life spouse of series creator Craig McCracken). Oddly enough, Frankie, unlike her grandmother, seems to have never created an imaginary friend of her own; most likely this is because she grew up surrounded by them. However, she is most likely to have adopted World. Her favorite TV show is a soap opera called "The Loved and the Loveless," which is very popular among the house residents. Fusion Fall In FusionFall, she's found standing outside the Foster's Gate. She is worried about Coco running off (a reference to the episode "Mondo Coco," when Coco goes through various misadventures and comes in contact with various obstacles when somebody leaves the door to Foster's open. At the end of the episode, Frankie yells, "Who left the door open!? Who knows what would happen to Coco if she got out?!") and Mac going to find her, but she expects them to be at the KND Jungle Outpost. Nearby the house, Mandark, has started a construction of an Imaginasium so he can better study Imaginary Friends. Frankie has gotten into arguments with him about the designs. Eddy secretly has a crush on her, and only mentions it in one of the Imaginary Reinforcements mission parts. She gave her hair clip to the KND and Urban Ranger's scientists for nano development. Gallery File:Frankie.png|Production artwork for Frankie in her usual clothes File:simple plan.jpg|Frankie without her jacket and winking at Mac, devising a simple plan in "The Big Cheese." File:Frankie in costume.jpg|Frankie disguised herself as an imaginary friend in "Imposter's Home For, Um... Make-'Em-Up Pals" File:Farmer Frankie.jpg|Frankie disguised herself as Farmer in "Fools and Regulations" About to throw a punch.jpg|Frankie cracks her knuckles, ready to punch Dylan and beat him to a pulp. Burst of scribbles.jpg|Scribble Incident of 1984. 407-0113.jpg|Frankie fixing her hair. 407-0111.jpg|Frankie looking through her jackets. Capture.PNG|Frankie wearing her green dress in "The Big Picture." Tumblr lyfof8m5PE1ro9fq8o3 1280.png|Frankie angry. 49833391.jpg|Frankie in the background. FusionFall_Frankie_by_zimvampire.jpg|Frankie in Fusion Fall Fusion_Fall_-_Fusion_Frankie.PNG|Fusion Frankie Frankie la Granjera by Izcalli2006.jpg 15-0017.jpg 15-0027.jpg 16-0005.jpg 16-0012.jpg 110-0006.jpg 110-0008.jpg 110-0015.jpg 110-0025.jpg 110-0035.jpg 404-0029.jpg Frankiedebut.jpg|Frankie's debut. Problem Księżnej.png Prezentacja Księżnej.png 11-0029jkj.jpg 25-0022.jpg 501-0099.jpg 609-0134.jpg|Frankie in pajamas 612-0077.jpg Adam_i_Douglas.png Bloo_podlizuje_się_France.png Bloo_zmywa_naczyn.png Di-0198.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-13 at 9.00.12 pm.png|Frankie kissing Mac for the first time fg.png|Frankie kissing Mac for the second time Franka_jedzie_pod_dom_Maksa.png Franka_w_Halloween.png kiu.png Zając_wyrzuca_komputer.jpg Fosters-Home-for-Imaginary-Friends-Season-1-Episode-3-House-of-Bloos.jpg 8979.jpg 23-0053.jpg 23-0037.jpg 23-0033.jpg 943365_457035081050794_460370801_n.jpg|Frankie in her swimsuit Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 6.37.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 6.38.23 pm.png Franka.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 6.55.09 pm.png photo004.jpg photo005.jpg photo006.jpg photo007.jpg photo008.jpg Frankies Dress.PNG Screen Shot 2015-09-14 at 9.08.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-14 at 9.08.07 pm 1.png File:Frances8.png~original.png File:Frances9-1.png~original.png File:Frances10.png~original.png File:Frances11-1.png~original.png File:26-0057.jpg File:26-0059.jpg File:26-0063.jpg IMG_3785.jpg IMG_3786.jpg IMG_3788.jpg IMG_3791.jpg IMG_3936.jpg IMG_3937.jpg IMG_3939.jpg IMG_3940.jpg IMG_3938.jpg File:509-0049.jpg File:509-0052.jpg File:612-0026.jpg File:612-0027.jpg File:612-0028.jpg File:612-0029.jpg File:612-0054.jpg File:612-0055.jpg File:612-0056.jpg File:612-0089.jpg File:612-0090.jpg File:612-0091.jpg 2017-01-21 02.00.11.png|frankie foster in her green bikini 2017-01-21 02.01.19.png|Mac and frankie foster swimsuits date at the beach Trivia * Frankie's voice actress, Grey DeLisle, also voices Duchess, Goo, Berry, Mac and Terrence's Mother, Fluffer Nutter, and Eurotrish in the series. * Frankie has five different outfits: her regular clothes, her party outfit, her black dress, and her green dress. Two of her outfits were introduced in Frankie My Dear. In addition, she also has a Blossom (PPG) costume, and a choker. * Frankie's design has similarities to that of Vicky from The Fairly Oddparents, and a personality with Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. Coincidentally, they all share the same voice actress, being Grey DeLisle. * Frankie's full name uses the male spelling. The female spelling is "Frances". * The only episodes where she does not speak are Partying is Such Sweet Soiree and Eddie Monster. * Frankie's hairstyle bears quite a resemblance to that of Misty's from the Pokemon series. * Many fans of the show theorized that Frankie is actually Madame Foster's imaginary friend due to some of their similarities such as their clothing design. However Craig McCracken disproved this as "both Madame Foster and Frankie are real people, not Imaginary Friends." in a tweet. References External links * Concept art for Frankie pl:Franciszka Foster Category:Female Category:Foster's Family Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Adults Category:Workers Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers